Collapsed Semma
by semmaforeva
Summary: Sean and Emma are broken up but they are still in love with each other though Sean is with Ellie now. Jay, Sean and Ellie still go to Degrassi. It contains some Pemma as well. I don't know what else to put... Just read it and enjoy!
1. About Last Night

As Emma woke she couldn't help but see his smile and remember every word he said the night before. She got out of bed and did the same thing she did every morning: Took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, ate her breakfast and left for school. But this morning was different some how. She had a smile on her face the whole time until she arrived at the front steps of Degrassi and saw him. He was with that girl. The one who took her place. The one that has everything she can't have. The one that gets to put a smile on his face when he's down and they looked as happy as ever...

"Why is he still with her?" "I thought he meant what he said?" "Why did he lie?" "Why do I always fall for him?" These were the thoughts running through her mind as she held back the tears and put a smile on her face as she walked by.

Then he spoke. "Hey, Emma!"

Sean was groggy this morning he woke up and put on the same dirty T - shirt from yesterday. He drank his orange juice out of the carton and grabbed a piece of toast. He picked up his backpack and walked out the door just as Jay pulled up to his apartment. Sean got in the car and as they headed to Degrassi Sean was quiet and obviously distant. Jay decided not to say anything because even though Sean didn't say it or even allude to it, Jay knew exactly what happened the night before. Jay parked his car and they both walked to the front steps of Degrassi and saw Ellie waiting.

Ellie looked so happy Sean had to smile. He couldn't hurt Ellie the same way he had hurt... Her. The girl of his dreams. He never thought he was good enough for her but she came when he called. He didn't know why she came but he knew why she was always the first one he would call. So many thoughts ran through his head that he couldn't help but smile. Ellie probably thought Sean was happy to see her but that wasn't it. He was thinking of the perfect girl. The one he had hurt too many times. He could never get her back, at least that's what he thought. Then she walked by and he saw her smile.

"Is she smiling because of me?" He thought but he hesitated at that. "No it has to be something else." he thought again as he pulled away from Ellie. And as he said "Hey" she turned.

"Oh. Hey, Sean!" She had the biggest smile then she saw Ellie glaring at her. "Hey, Ellie!" She averted her eyes and Sean could see she was hurting. He could always tell when something was hurting Emma.

"Sean. We should get to class." Ellie said as the first bell of the day rung. It was apparent to everyone but Sean that Ellie didn't want Emma around. "Nice talking to you, Emma." She said with the fakest sincerity.

"Yeah. Ummm... Talk to you later, Em." Sean said in an unsure tone as Ellie grabbed his hand and they walked to class together. Jay stood there as did Emma who just watched Sean walk away with that girl. But Emma didn't look upset. Ellie had faded away in her mind. It was just Sean and she could still hear the way he said her name. "Em" Something about the way he said it made her melt. As she was drifting into her own little world that was her and Sean together, Jay said something.

"Huh?" Emma said oblivious to what he said. She was too busy daydreaming to hear or see anything but Sean.

"I said you're going to be late for class" Jay said a bit louder to get her attention as Emma came back to reality and her smile slowly dissappeared.

"Oh... Thanks!" She walked up the steps with her head down. Jay noticed she was hurt and he knew why. It was the same reason Sean hadn't said anything in the car. The same reason he was surprised when that Sean looked so happy to see Ellie and the same reason Ellie didn't want Emma around.

"Hey!" Emma turned back as he ran up towards her. "He really did mean what he said last night." Jay flashed her a smile and walked into Degrassi but Emma just stood there. She thought hearing that would make her feel better but in reality it just made her heart ache with even more intensity. She sat on the steps and started to cry. No one was around so she just sat there. Alone, thinking about Sean and all the chaos that is their relationship and how she can't help but love him regardless of all the things he's done.


	2. A Friendly Face

It was now lunch time and Emma was still sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. She had stopped crying but was still wallowing and feeling sorry for herself when a familiar face appeared.

"This seat taken?" He looked down at her and smiled

"No, go ahead and sit." She smiled. She was happy to see someone that wasn't associated with Sean in any way. It helped her clear her mind and feel a bit of happiness even if it's only for a short.

"Why the long face?" He looked concerned but even though Emma was happy to see him she knew underneath his small friendly looking exterior he had a bit of evil in him.

"No reason. Just thinking." She had to lie. She couldn't admit she was in love with not only her ex but another girl's boyfriend. Even though Peter might not know Sean too well or even know Ellie at all she still couldn't say anything. Manny didn't even know.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He looked into her eyes and realized she didn't want to talk about it. "Ok. I can take a hint..." He started to walk away but grabbed his arm as he stood up.

"No! Stay..." He looked confused but that didn't matter because he was pleased that Emma was practicly begging him to stay. "There is something... But I want to try and forget about."

"Ok. That's cool." He was trying to play it casual and cool but he was obviously holding back a smile. "You wanna get some lunch at The Dot?"

"Sure." She smiled and Peter reached out for Emma's hand to help her up. They walked off campus as Sean and Jay walked out of Degrassi.

"What's Emma doing with that poindexter?" Jay was defensive since Sean is his bestfriend and though he would never say it out loud he doesn't want Sean to get hurt.

"I don't know..." You could see the hurt in Sean's eyes as if he was going to cry. Emma is the only girl who's been able to make him cry and it may have taken him a while to figure it out he knows why. "Let's go back to the caf." They walked back into together

-FLASH BACK-

The night before Sean was having a party. It had been 5 months since his and Emma's on-again-off-again relationship was set to off. Sean was drunk and Ellie was out of town with her mother for the night. throughout his entire 4 1/2 month relationship with Ellie he knew deep down that he still loved Emma and he knew he rushed into this relationship because he was on the rebound. In his drunken state he started freaking out telling Jay how much he loved Emma and how sorry he was to break up with her. Jay just laughed at him saying he need to cut back on the alcohol then walked away. Sean saw the phone and dialed.

"Emma? are you there?" Sean said nearly in tears

"Sean? Why are you calling? It's one in the morning!" She was tired and annoyed. She didn't want to hear from Sean after the way he left things.

"I... I need you Emma."

"What's wrong?" She sat up worried. Even though she was angry at him she still loved and wanted to make sure he was ok. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home and nothings wrong. I just need you, Em"

To be continued...


	3. This Not So Charming Man

At The Dot Peter and Emma are eating their lunch. Well Peter is eating at least. It's not that Emma had stopped eating again just that couldn't eat when she was in this state. Peter just looked at her.

"So... Are you ever going to tell me what happened to make the most beautiful girl at Degrassi so incredibly sad?" He ate a fry as he waited for her to reply.

"Nothing. I just having problems with my ex that's all." Peter looked at her as if he cared.

"Well, he's obviously an idiot. I mean... Anyone who would let you go has to be dumb." Emma smiled. and he smiled back. "Is that a smile I see? Is Emma Nelson smiling?" Emma laughed. Shen thought the way he acting was cute. In a sort of annoying way.

"Shut up!" She playfully swatted him in the arm.

"Ok ok. How about we ditch the rest of school? You already missed all your morning classes." He smiled and sort of begged her with out showing it.

"Well..." She smiled and acted as though she was actually thinking about it. "I guess we could do that."

"Yes!" Peter smiled and jumped out of his seat. "Let's go!" He walked to the door and opened it for Emma. "Lady's first." Emma started walking out when she remembered the bill.

"Oh! We forgot to pay." Peter just looked at her.

"No. It's already been taken care of." He smiled. "Are you ready?" As they drove off a waitress came to get her money off the table but it wasn't there. Peter never paid the bill. He lied. The waitress saw the lisence plate so she called the police.

In the car Peter and Emma are laughing. Emma had forgotten all about Sean for a while.

"Hey!" Emma looked at Peter. "Have you ever been to Woodbridge?"

"You mean where all the illeagal street races are?" Emma was reminded of Sean. "Yeah... A few times."

"Well I sorta made a bet with someone and... Well if I don't show they'll think I chickened out." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and then back to the road. "Do you mind?"

"No. It could be fun." She sighed a bit. "Right?"

"Oh, for sure." He smiled.

"Is that who you talking to when I came back form the washroom?"

"Well yeah. He was really tripping out about it too." Peter got a strange look on his face. "He sorta mentioned you."

"Me?" Emma was confused. "Why me? Does he go to Degrassi or something?"

"Yeah he goes to Degrassi. Not that he shows up much. He was kinda secretive though."

"How does he know me?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I think I've seen you hanging out with one of his friends before though." Peter didn't think these were the type of people Emma would associate with so he wasn't sure of anything.

"What's his name?" Before Peter had time to answer they had pulled up next to none other than Jay Hogart. Emma saw him and looked asstonished. "Jay!?"

"Hey, Emma!" Jay nodded at her. "Hey, Slim Shady!" Peter looked up at him.

"The name's Peter" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Like I care." He retorted. "You ready?"

"Always" Peter replied as Emma walked up to Jay.

"What's going on?" She demanded

"You know what, Emma?" He became defensive. "Since you and Sean broke up he's been a mess and now you're putting him through it again." Emma looked shocked and offended

"He called me last night! He's the one..." She stopped her self. "If he cares about me so much why is he still with her?" She was on the verge of tears when Peter honked his horn.

"Let's go!" Jay got in his car and they started their engines as Emma backed away. Jay started to remember the events from the night before.

-FLASHBACK-

Jay saw Sean with the phone and rushed over. He wasn't half as drunk as Sean and when Jay heard him say Emma's name he knew there was trouble. He pressed down on the phone's reciever.

"What are you doing?" Jay said concerned as he took the phone from Sean.

"What are you doing? That was Emma!" He was angry and hurt that Jay hung up on her.

"Why did you call Emma!?"

"I love her, man! I miss her!" He was crying now

"But you're with Ellie!" He reminded Sean. "She's awesome!"

"But she's never been Emma! Emma's perfect!" He sat on his couch and had another drink but Jay took it away.

"I think you've had enough, Seany boy."

"I just... I just never stopped loving her." He put his head in his hands then he heard her voice. He looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"You still love me?" She said with a smile but a tear rolled down her face as she ran out the door and Sean ran after her.

"Emma! Wait!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Right then the race ended and Peter had won. All of a sudden there were police sirens and though Peter just to speed off, without Emma, the police caught him and ran his license plate.

"Son, we're gonna have to take ya down town." The cop said has he turned Peter around and cuffed him as he read him his rights.

"You have no proof that I was involved in any racing!" Peter defended. "I wanna call my lawyer!" He demanded.

"You're right. We don't have proof." The officer agreed. "But we do know you stiffed a waitress at a local restaurant not more than an hour ago." He explained

"What!?" He acted as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "The girl I was with told me she paid!"

"What was her name?" The police officer question.

"Emma Nelson." He stated. "She's the blonde girl in the mini skirt over there."

"We're gonna havta take her down to the station as well." He put Peter in the back seat and told another officer to pick her up then drove Peter to the station.


End file.
